


Spring Fire

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, Council of Elrond, Erestor should be advising, M/M, instead he is being mopey, laws of Rivendell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: A moment frozen in time....I still worry about you.





	Spring Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dalandel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalandel/gifts), [peasantswhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasantswhy/gifts), [Ulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/gifts).



> B2MEM 2019 - I20 prompts:
> 
> \- Laws  
> \- Spring Fire  
> \- 4 Words: charade, amber, colony, moment
> 
> \-----
> 
> Immediately following this fic: [Awaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977361).

The world is dipped in amber.

A colony of ants retreats to its hill. A bird calls out in the distance. Two squirrels chase each other across the field.

A moment frozen in time.

I stare out at the gardens – at the setting sun. Elrond lights the fire.

Every 19 years, on the night when the full moon falls on _Mettarë_ , the council of Elrond meets to discuss the laws of Imladris and how they might be improved.

I await only the moment I can leave this charade behind to be by your side again.

I still worry about you.


End file.
